


Lore Bytes

by robin_writer



Category: GS - Fandom, Genetic Search
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Gen, Lore - Freeform, New Planets, Robot, Robots, Science Fiction, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writer/pseuds/robin_writer
Summary: An explanation of the lore behind A Genetic Search, which will begin soon





	Lore Bytes

# Lore Bytes

## Species

### Terrans

Terrans are simply humans. They hail from Planet SL-P3RD, Earth, a rocky planet with lots of ocean. Their immune systems are insanely good at dealing with all types of disease, but other than that, they are considered to be a jack-of-all-trades. The language of English eventually evolved into Terran Common. In terms of naming, it varies from culture to culture, but overall, their last names are either taken from one of their parents, or hyphenated from both; their first names, and middle names when they exist, are chosen by their parents at birth, but can be changed later in life.

### Vli'akosh

The Vli'akosh, singular Vli'aki, hail from Planet VL-P4RA, Vli Prime, a hot, rocky planet with hazards galore and three moons: Shik'ra, Shik'ki, and Shik'far. Their skin is replaced with a chitinous exoskeleton, and many of their other features are shared with insects, even down to digit count (mostly). Their strength is legendary among other species, which is to be expected from the top predatory of an A-class planet. They range in fully grown sizes from 7'6" to 12'10", averaging about 8'6". Their intelligence is rather low, scoring on average 75 on Terran IQ tests. Their exoskeletons are hard to penetrate, only being broken by about 500 Megapascals or more (~72500 pounds per square inch, or more than a fucking Barrett 50 caliber sniper). Their language is harsh, comparable to Russian, known as Vli'aki Common. Their names follow the following format: [top parent's given name]'[bottom parent's given name]'[given name], resulting in names such as Til'tab'rin, who would be the child of someone named -'til and another individual named -'tab. The relatively foreign naming structure was due to their 1) lack of gender roles, 2) lack of a concept of gender the way Terrans see it, and 3) they can reproduce with any member of their species, making male-female relatively irrelevant.

### N'rrio

The N'rrio, singular N'rrion, hail from Planet GD-P3RH, G'doll 3, a Pluto-sized, watery planet with no moons. Their eyes, which they have in multitudes, can see between 4 and 12 different colours; as such, their art isn't appreciated much by the other species. One of their other deviations is an amount of eyes that is relative; their eye count range is 4-20, excluding the Georgs clan, with 69 eyes apiece. They have a great amount of intelligence, scoring on average a 180 on Terran IQ tests. However, their external body is in constant need of moisture, and is overall extremely weak; one atmosphere of pressure (14.7 psi, 101.3 kPa, 760 mmHg). Their language often consists of hard vowel sounds right next to each other, and is rather hard for the other races to interpret. Below are listed the 17 clans, in order of eye count:

* Georg (69)
* Leka (20)
* Jard (19)
* Theol (18)
* Ddok (17)
* Plak (16)
* Kabi (15)
* Reet (14)
* Waek (13)
* Telp (12)
* Yelt (11)
* Fral (10)
* Dov (9)
* Veolk (8)
* Blant (7)
* Slok (6)
* Mald (5)
* Hlik (4)

As they reproduce in an asexual manner, the clans never intermingle. As such, one's surname is shortened and placed at the front of the name as a singular character in their alphabet (sometimes two in ours), and the given name (which starts with a consonant) follows immediately; examples include Dd'laek or Th'pol.

### Therguds

The Therguds, singular Thergus, are androids with full AI designed for various purposes. Originally, they were created by the N'rrio, who needed protection from the Vli'akosh; however, with sentience, they declared independence, and N'rrion presence was removed from stations and planets designed for the production of the Therguds. They are known for their extreme academic intelligence; however, they are lacking in emotional intellect, and strong magnets can have very adverse effects on their matrices. Their identification codes are formated as such: [purpose]-[generation]-[number], with purposes such as BA (butler android) or DA (defense android); a generation number (F or 1-6); and the number of their creation within their purpose and generation, from 000 to 999. Often times, they are given nicknames by their crewmates that utilize the purpose code in the characters.


End file.
